


Christmas Movie

by Devilbats



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilbats/pseuds/Devilbats





	1. Chapter 1

You turned the main lights off in the living room. Just the Christmas tree and other multicolored stands of light, lighting up the room. As you settle in for the night with a few Christmas movies on your list. You even made hot chocolate for two even though it was only you. With a heavy sigh you curl under the blanket resting your feet up on the over size chair that could fit two. You had hoped a certain god, who you had feeling for. Even though you would try every time you would invite him over. Of course he would say yes to you, but then soon would cancel those plans as there was something he had to do instead. It hurt like hell when he canceled on you. Though you shouldn’t be, the two of you were not together. Just friends, though you wanted more.

It was Christmas Eve you had asked loki if he would like to come over and watch a few Christmas movies. He was curious when you started talking about movies you liked to watch during the holiday season. So you thought since he would most likely be alone that he would like to join you. He agreed to these plans. You didn’t have plans yourself. So you made a small dinner for the both of you. Though you never did ask him over for dinner. You’d thought you would be nice and feed him a Christmas dinner. Though after an hour he didn’t show, nor did you hear from his saying his wasn’t going to make it, with some excuse. Sometimes you just wished he would tell no. It would be easier then then getting your hopes up. 

So after waiting you went and change out of your clothes into something more Comfortable. An old sweater dress that you turned into a night shirt. It was warm. Though it had a few holes in it. But who was going to see you in this anyways. Pulling on your knee high knit sock. You were ready for your night alone. You thought about watching some sappy romance Christmas movie on the hallmark channel. But opted out and went with something more You current mood. Black Xmas was what you decided on. Then maybe krampus. You thought about maybe the grinch you weren’t sure yet. Maybe after the two movies you would just go to bed. Then maybe go work in the lab the next day even if it was Christmas Day. Tony always let you come in to the lab when ever you wanted even if it wasn’t a day you worked. 

“Brother, I thought you were going to Lady y/n’s tonight?” Thor’s voice boomed almost startling the trickster gad. As he was reading.

“I was,” Loki stated. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be there with you. No he had deep feelings for you. It’s just he didn’t know how to act around you, without being annoying or wanting things like kissing you. That he knew he couldn’t have. He didn’t think you liked him like that he thought you were just being nice. So he had found excuses to not come over. Even though he would always say yes. 

“Loki!” Thor sighed. “You need to stop this. Tell her. You might be surprised on where her feeling lie brother. Do you not think by canceling on Lady y/n, that it may hurt her feelings. Let alone its midgards Yule festival Christmas Eve I believe, they call it.” Thor patted Loki on the shoulder. He knew both of you had feelings for the other he just didn’t know why his brother didn’t see it. He never felt worth of you. And you never felt worthy of him a god, the younger prince of Asgard. 

“I don’t even know how to act around her. What em I to do when we are sitting there together.” Loki looked down at his hands. He just wanted to touch you. Any part of you. But he felt that you would be repulsed by him even if it was a simple hand shake. Thor put a small box in Loki’s hands, as his brother looked down at them. “What’s this?” He looked at the gift neatly wrapped with an over sized bow. 

“The gift your giving lady y/n tonight for Christmas. Even if I have to drag you over there. Even if I have to set Mjolnir in your lap to keep you there for the night.” Thor smirked as his hand extended out calling for his hammer.

“Alright, I’ll go! You don’t have to get nasty.” Loki hissed putting the small gift in his pocket. As he took a deep breath. “What is in the box?” Loki looked at Thor who had a wide grin on his face.

“You’ll see.” Thor shoved Loki out. “Now, I don’t expect to see you until the night of Christmas Day.” Thor added for shutting the door on Loki.

“I wasn’t going to bed her the first night.” Loki yelled throw the door. As he made his way through the snow. Grumbling to himself. It’s not that he didn’t want to it’s just he would like to at least court you first. You were special to him not like one of his meany harlots back in his youth with Thor. 

The knock on the door made you jump, it didn’t help that it was at an intense scene in the movie. You unfolded yourself from under the blanket. Not thinking anything of it. “I’m coming.” You yelled as the Second knock happened. You were already kind of moody by now and really hope to ride yourself over the person that was knocking. Opening the door you were greeted with a black covered chest. As Loki stood his full hight. He was a lot taller then you and you weren’t short either. Your eye traveled up. Looking at a goof grinned god. 

“Loki?” You asked almost confused. As you took a step back. 

“Hello Love. Sorry, I’m late had to run an errand with Thor.” Loki lies. You stepped aside to let the god in. He was wearing sweatpants and a tight black long sleeve shirt. Though the sweatpants seem to cling to his ass giving you as nice view, before he turned around. 

“Really loki you never leave the tower with out a suit on.” Trying to find the lie. “Did Thor kick you out?” You crosses your arm over your chest.

“Remember Love, I can use magic.” He stated as he snapped his fingers, as his body was now covered in a perfectly tailored black suit. God how you hated him for that, it always made you weak in the knee when he wore his suit. With another snap he was back in the clothing before. “I figured I would like to be comfortable for our Christmas movie night. Unless you prefer me in the suit, or perhaps nothing at all?” Loki smiked. ‘Oh god yes please’ was all you could think of. You took a deep breath. As you walked passed the god. 

“The clothing you are in are just fine.” You mumbled in frustration. Loki followed you into the kitchen. Mostly staring at your backside and legs. He had never seen you in anything other then slacks and blouses that you tend to wear loosely. Never anything form fitting let alone nothing coving your legs. The little holes scattered about. So many places his fingers could slip in to.

“Midgard to loki.” You called again. Loki had spaces out not realizing you were talking to him. 

“Yes darling?” As he realized how close you were.

“I asked if you wanted some hot chocolate.” Loki looked down your hands held a mug of steaming chocolate, while mini marshmallows floated on top. 

“


	2. Chapter 2

“Yes love, sorry.” He smiled down at you. God how you loved that smile. “So Love, what movie are we going to watch?” Before he took a sip of the hot rich chocolatey liquid. He could taste the hint of peppermint hidden way from the cocoa that covered it.

“Well I started, I didn’t think you were going to show.” You smiled shyly. “Oh if your hungry I made something to eat. So help yourself.” Mumbling as you pointed over to the set table. Loki’s insides turned. As he realized you had set out what looked to be Dinner for two. 

“Truly I am sorry lady y/n.” He spoke softly. With that smile of his that could melt your panties if you were wearing any. 

“I should probably go change.” You whispered. As you realize this was the least amount of clothing you had ever warn in front of the god. Before you could leave Loki’s hand softly grabbed a hold of your elbow.

“Please don’t change on the count of me. You look comfortable and that’s how you should be.” He let go of your elbows, though he didn’t want to let go. And dear gods in Valhalla, he did not want you to change. You only nodded not trusting what would come out of your mouth like; ‘I might want to at least put panties on.’ Loki ate a little while you set up the next movie. You figured he would like the horror type Christmas movies. 

Loki’s eye were trained on you as you put the movie in the DVD player. His appetite really wasn’t for Midgard food, but for a Midgardain herself. You settle back in to the over sized chair thinking loki would take the couch as it was bigger. No, that was not the case. After Loki finished barley touched his food. You felt him pull your feet up, then nestled down next to you, pulling your feet on his lap with the blanket draped over his own legs. Your eyes widened for a moment. But soon fixated on the task at hand, playing the movie. As the movie played Loki’s thumb started to rub small circles over your covered ankle. It was relaxing. You were about to fall asleep as Loki continued rubbing you ankles. That was until loki phone went off. Next to you side causing you to jump slightly, waking you up. 

“Sorry,” Loki said softly before his hand reached for his pocket, you could feel the back of his hand sliding between you both as he fished the phone out. The filling of his hand sliding against you hip, made you shiver. He looked at the phone. As another text came throw. “It’s the my brother, sorry.” You had paused the movie for him, so he could answer him. “You don’t have to stop I’ll just let him know I’m here.” 

Thor the Brother I like to stab: You did make it to lady y/n right brother? 

Thor the Brother I like to stab: Remember I will find you if you didn’t. 

Thor the Brother I like to stab: Also don’t for get to give her that gift. 

Thor the Brother I like to stab: Loki!!!!

Loki: Yes brother, I’m here with Lady y/n, and I will not forget.

Thor the Brother I like to stab: Proof or it didn’t happen. 

You had Unpaused the movie. As Loki quickly texted his brother. You were caught up in the movie, never paying attention to what he was doing or the fact he snapped a photo of you. After sending the photo to his brother. You almost jumped when you felt his hand slid his phone back into his pocket. Though you did shiver once more when he pulled his out it felt almost on purpose his hand sliding up against you hip. 

“Darling, are you cold?” Loki looked over at you. 

“Hm,” You looked over at the good. “No why?”

“You were shivering.” Before you could answer with quick movements Loki pulled you in to his side. Wrapping his arm around your waist as he pulled the blanket over you with other. At this point you had tensed up not sure what to make of this. 

“Loki what are you doing?” You inquired. Looking up at him with some confusion.

“I heard this is away to keep you mortal warmer, by using body heat from another, is it not true.” He point out. He looked like he did something wrong. 

“Well yes that somewhat true.” You looked up at him. “But you have to be naked for it to work.” You mumbled to yourself hope he didn’t hear it. “But your part frost giant, isn’t you body temperature cooler then mine?” 

“Ah, yes but I’m part Asgardain, I can regulate my body heat to adapt to different clements.” He purred almost sounding proud of himself. You now didn’t want to tell him you weren’t cold. You weren’t going to fight him if he wanted you up against him. Then why not enjoy it. “But if you would like me to let go I shall.” 

“Oh, no, no. This is nice. Thank you.” You spoke softly as you rested your head against his body. Though you weren’t sure if you would last, the way he smelled was turning you on. His sent was alluring, it was woody, and something you could not quit pinpoint. It had to be something from Asgard. Both of you went back to the move. Though loki was enjoy himself with your body beside his. The way you felt against him was perfect. And he enjoyed the fact that you tensed up during the movie. Making him only pull you closer to him. Almost like he was protecting you. Even his grip on your hip got tighter. 

“Darling, I almost forgot. I have something for you.” You looked up at him curiously. You watched his empty hand conjure up a small gift with an oversized bow.

“Me, really, oh what is it?” You asked hint of excitement laced you voice. 

“Ah, now it wouldn’t be a gift if I tell you now would it?” Loki Nervously chuckled. You moved to more of a siting position still against him. As you took the gift from him delicately. Resting it on his thigh, as you opened it. You took your time after all this was the god of tricks, though you hoped he was actually being genuine. This made Loki chuckle. “I did not booby-trapped it.” Well at least he hoped his brother didn’t. This wouldn’t of been the first time Thor attempt, but his brother was not at all what he himself could do. But he would never trick or harm you. 

“Sorry, it was just so nicely wrapped.” You mumbled your lie. Though the god knew you were lying. He would let it slide just this ones. Once the paper was off you opened the lid. Revealing a gorgeous necklace. It did not look to be of earth or if so it was from ancient times. “Oh loki, it’s beautiful. You held it in your hands admiring it.” That’s why Thor didn’t tell him. 

“It was my mother’s.” He spoke softly. Holding back any emotions that tried to show. You gently set it back in the box setting it next to you, as you wrapped your arms around loki, throwing your body against his in a tight hug. You knew how he felt about her. Why he would give you something so precious to him. You could feel him tense up. Soon he relaxed as his other arm found its way around your frame. Something cool touched throw a hole that Loki’s thumb had slipped it way into a rip in your sweater. Your breath hitches. Soon his thumb made small circles along your skin. 

“Loki, this is something so precious to you. Are you sure you want to give this to me?” You spoke above a whisper. Pulling away for a moment to look up at him. Shy smile on your face. Loki reaches for the necklace. Holding the necklace he looked at it. All lovely memories flooded back into his mind when he saw his mother wearing this necklace. 

“It is something that I do cherish deeply, I had all good memories when my mother wore it.” He spoke his voice was low. As he moved the necklace from hand to hand then unclasping it. “As I was given this to someday give to someone that is just as precious to me as she and this necklace was. You my love have been that someone for a long time. I know I haven’t been very formidable about my feelings, I do truly think you deserve someone better then I.” You had held your breath as he spoke you could tell he was nervous. 

“Loki.” You whimpered. As his slender fingers pulling it around behind you neck clasping it. Slowly moving his hands from it so it would rest against you collarbone. His hand lingered on it, your hand came up resting on his. He tensed up almost thinking you didn’t want his hand there. But to his surprise you only land it on top of his your own fingers fit between his as you felt the cool of both the metal and his hand. Before Loki could finish his speech. You boldly leaned into him. Lightly kissing his lips. “Thank you Loki, I will cherish it all ways.” Your lips ghosted over his. You hand rested on his shoulder.


End file.
